Hero
by He's So Amazing
Summary: An AU...It's the little mermaid, i guess, but the story is a bit out of place, which is the way i wanted it to be! CHAP 10 UP!!! R+R!!! No flames!!!
1. Eyes on Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8......

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my best friend Jonathan Mackley. He is my hero, he has been there for for every one of my important moments.

Note: It's an AU, this story means alot to me, please don't flame me...I will take this story down and most likely lose all self esteem and stop writing....please don't.....Rinoa is a mermaid, it's not a retelling of 'The Little Mermaid' mind you...she's just a mermaid.....

~*_Hero*~_

_Chapter 1......_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Rinoa swam peacefully underwater as her fin moved up and down pushing her forward. Her best friend, Angelo the dolphin swam quietly beside her. "Where are we heading?" Angelo asked as he looked to her out of the corner of his eye.

"To the surface." Rinoa told him.

"What for?" he asked.

"Just to see the night sky." Rinoa told him as a smile came to her lips as she began to swim faster. Angelo followed her closely and sped up. "Were close now." she told Angelo as they neared the surface. Rinoa busted through the glassy surface as she flicked her hair back.

"Hey," Angelo began, "it's not night yet." Angelo told her as she looked around at the orange sky.

"But this is just as good as night." Rinoa said as she floated on her back looking up at the sky.

"You know we could go to the beach." Angelo offered.

"Ok, but you do know that you will have to stay in the water?" she reminded him. Angelo nodded. Rinoa smiled widely.

"Thank you." Rinoa said as she got off her back so just her head and chest were sticking out of the water, her sea shells covering her breasts. She dove into the water and headed for the beach, Angelo followed. Rinoa pulled herself out of the water and onto the beach, Angelo stayed in the water watching her closely. He looked up at the castle that was behind them.

"Do you know if any humans still live in that castle?" Angelo asked as Rinoa lay on her back gazing at the orange sky.

"I think so." she informed him.

"Would you like to live in that castle?" Angelo asked.

"As a mermaid?" Rinoa asked.

"No," Angelo answered quickly, "as a human." Angelo corrected himself.

"At the moment, no." Rinoa told him.

"Why?" Angelo asked her.

"I want to enjoy my time like this, I'm still young." she told him as she flicked her tail on the cool sand.

"Understandable." Angelo said. Angelo squinted at something behind Rinoa.

"What is it?" Rinoa asked turning her torso around.

"A man." Angelo said quietly as he dove back into the water. Rinoa quickly jumped into the water herself. The man walked down the stone steps and onto the beach they were just on. Rinoa was about to swim away when she noticed how handsome the man was, now she wanted to watch the man, she quickly swam behind a rock.

"I wonder what causes the sky to turn this shade at this time." he wondered aloud. He pulled out his gunblade, Rinoa's eyes went wide at the site of such a weapon, it was beautiful how it shined a bright blue color while at the same time reflected the beautiful orange sky. He let the tip of the blade touch the sand and he began to walk ahead, the end of the sword slicing the sand. After about two minutes of walking he replaced his blade into it's sheath, hopped onto the closest and tallest rocks, pulled out his flute an began to play. Rinoa watched him more intently now, her smile growing wider with each second of hearing it.

"Rinoa," a voice came from behind her, "we have to go, what if he sees us?" the voice asked nervously, Rinoa didn't even need to look to see who it was, it was Angelo.

"I'd love it if he saw me." Rinoa said with a smile on her face. Angelo just rolled his eyes and dove right back into the water. A few minutes the man stopped playing, put his flute away and jumped down off the rock and onto the sand, Rinoa watched the entire time. He layed down onto the sand, closed his eyes and fell asleep. This was her chance to get a better look at the man. She swam up to the beach and pulled her self up to him and layed right next to him, propping herself up with her elbow so she could look at his face, it was beautiful she wanted to touch it but if she did he would wake up. So she sat looking at him, singing her favorite song, Eyes on Me, softly to sooth him in his sleep.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: **NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** The next chapter should be up shortly, for it is the only one I am working on....duh....

R+R! but please be nice in ur reviews...............................


	2. The dingle hopper!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Final Fantasy 8....Why do i even put this? There not gonna sue me, it's a story for god sakes......oh well, I'll just keep putting it in to look more professional!

~*_Hero*~_

_Chapter 2........_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

She sang quietly to him as his face grew into a small smile. She smiled along with him. The man opened his eyes, Rinoa's smile grew wider and she began to sing louder. 'His eyes are open!' she thought happily, 'oh no, his eyes are open!' she thought worrying. A bark was heard to her left, she looked and found a big hairy slobbery dog racing towards her and the man.

"Prince Squall!" someone called who was following the dog. Rinoa's smile disappeared and a frown came in it's place to the fact she had to go back into the water. Rinoa dove back into the water and swam to the tallest and closest rock again. 

"Are you still here?" a small voice asked behind her. She turned to see who the voice was, it was none other than Angelo. "Were you just staring at him this whole time?" Angelo asked.

"No," Rinoa replied, "I sang to him." she said as a small smile grew on her face.

"What are we going to do with you Rinoa?" Angelo asked with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"I saw her, she was just singing to me." Squall said to his butler.

"Oh my," his butler began, "I think Squall has swallowed a bit to much sea water." 

"Oh come on," Squall began, "you've never had a girl sing to you to help you sleep, Zell?" Squall asked as his knees collapsed beneath him.

"Oh gosh." Zell said rolling his eyes. He pulled one of Squall's arms around him and lead him the way back to the castle. Now Rinoa was on the top of the rock, humming to herself her favorite song, Eyes on Me.

"Ok," Angelo began as he seemingly paced the water, "we won't tell anyone about this, agreed?" Angelo said.

"I'm going to see him again, I don't care how, I just need to." Rinoa told Angelo not caring what he had to say.............

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I found something." Rinoa said happily as she picked up a fork.

"What is it." Angelo asked as he gawked at it.

"I don't know, but I bet Selphie will know!" Rinoa said with excitement as she shoved it into her bag.

"What is your sudden interest in human items?" Angelo asked as he looked at her bag and then back to Rinoa.

"I guess it was when I saw that man, I want to learn more about them." Rinoa told him as she placed the bag over her shoulder and she swam forward.

"Now where are we heading?" Angelo asked as he followed her.

"I found something neat that will aid us both." She told him as she swam out of the small port hole that was in the sunken ship. Rinoa easily passed through but Angelo had a bit of trouble.

"I think I need some help." Angelo weakly called out as his mid was stuck in the port hole and his upper body frantically tried to get out of the mess.

"What are we going to with you?" Rinoa asked as she swam back and grabbed Angelo's fins and pulled hard. He popped out. He groaned loudly as he swam beside Rinoa. "Well, now were off to see Selphie!" Rinoa told Angelo as they began to swim faster.......

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Da dum, doo doo." Selphie sang as she fiddled with a pipe she had found. Her small crab claws desperatly tried to pick it up as they poked and prodded it.

"HEY!" Rinoa called to her. Selphie quickly scuddled over to her telescope which was carefully mounted so she wouldn't have to lift it.

"Mermaid off the port bow!" Selphie screamed. Rinoa was far away, in her eyes, or at least through the telescopes.

"Come over here so I can see you!" Selphie screamed as she waved her claw in the air. Rinoa tossed the telescope out of the way, she was right in front of Selphie the entire time. Rinoa gave Selphie a questionable look as with Angelo.

"Look what we found Selphie!" Rinoa exclaimed as she poured the contents of her bag out across the rock. Selphie quickly scuttled to the object. She looked at the object and placed her claws behind her shell and began to circle the object. She steadily garbbed it with both claws as if it was no big deal. But here eyes suddenly widened.

"I haven't seen this in years!" Selphie exclaimed as she placed it back on the ground.

"What, what is it?" Rinoa asked excitedly as she leaned forward so her chest was now completely out of the water and over the fork.

"It's a dingle hopper." Selphie said as she leaned forward as best she could. "See, humans have this need to always look perfect, so they made this." Selphie said as she picked it up. "You just twirl it like this." Selphie told them as she plunged the fork into Rinoa's hair and began to comb it. "and then you stroke up and down it." Selphie told them as she took the fork out of Rinoa's hair.

"oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" both Rinoa and Angelo admired as they looked at each other.

"But what is your sudden fascination with the human world?" Selphie asked as she moved closer to Rinoa and Angelo.

"She's in love!" Angelo blurted out.

"Angelo!" Rinoa scolded.

"That's nice, but was does that have to do with this whole human fascination?" Selphie asked again, sounding more frustrated this time.

"With a human." Angelo added.

"ANGELO!" Rinoa yelled.

"I have to see this man, that would and will be fun." Selphie said with a small giggle.

"I'll show you him tomorrow." Rinoa told Selphie as she shoved the 'dingle hopper' back into her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and swam off. "Thanks Selphie!" Rinoa called back.

"Anytime, sweety." Selphie yelled back as she waved her small claw in the air. "anytime!" she continued......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well that's the next chapter for ya, I hope you liked it!!

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. "SHARK!"

Disclaimer 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.....

Dedication: To Ashbear and Squall41269, you girls are cool....

~*_Hero*~_

_Chapter..............._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There it is." Rinoa said with awe as she steadied herself with a mast of one of the wrecked ships. Angelo quickly swam up to her.

"That's it?" Angelo asked with a slight bit of concern in his voice. "We should just head back now." Angelo told her as he began to swim off, but Rinoa grabbed him by the tail.

"You arn't cold fins now are you?" Rinoa asked as she pulled him along as she swam forward.

"NO!" Angelo yelled as he wiggled from Rinoa's grasp, she didn't bother turning back for him, he followed her. "It just looks damp in there." Angelo explained, "and I have this cold, see?" he asked as he began to shiver.

"Ok," Rinoa said, "you can just stay here and watch for sharks." Rinoa said as she dove through the rotting sunken ship's port hole.

"Good idea!" Angelo exclaimed. "I'll just stay here and watch for-" but he stopped himself. he quickly shoved himself into the porthole himself, but again his stomach was stuck, his upper body frantically tried to get loose of it as with his tail.

"Oh Angelo." Rinoa said with a small smile on her face.

"Just get me out of here!" Angelo yelled as he began to move even more frantically now. Rinoa grabbed his fins and pulled hard. He popped out. Angelo shook himself as to make himself feel more comfortable. Rinoa swam ahead and Angelo followed cautiously. "Excitement, danger, death lurking at every turn." Angelo said to himself as he looked both ways as he swam, he looked to his left and saw a human skull, Angelo shrieked and swam into Rinoa knocking her back into the rotting wooden hull of the ship. Rinoa gave him questionable look. "sorry." he weakly replied to Rinoa's gaze. But Rinoa's gaze didn't last long as she looked up, Angelo followed her gaze and saw an opening right above them that lead to the rooms above them. Rinoa smiled, let go of Angelo's shaking form and swam up. Angelo blinked a few times to return his composure to him and swam up with her. Rinoa stuck her head out of the hole and looked around. Rinoa's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh!" Rinoa said excitedly as she swam to the brown object witch was perfectly placed in the middle of the ship. She stopped right in front of it. She cautiously picked it up and began examine it.

"What is it?" Angelo asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's something called a 'pipe'" Rinoa told him as she examined it even closer this time, she shoved it into her bag and continued looking around the room. Her eyes lit up again as she swam to the well balanced book. "Well would you look at this?" Rinoa said as she circled the item closely. Angelo stayed at the end of the room where the window was located. He felt a shadow pass over him.

"What was that?" he asked nervously as he turned around to the window slowly.

"It was probably just a fish." Rinoa eased him as she shoved the the small book into her brown that hung around her shoulders. Now Angelo was completely turned around and gazing at a large gaping sharp toothed mouth, he just looked at it, not even flinching, until the giant jaws came crashing down upon the glass.

"SHARK!" Angelo screamed at the top of his gills. This caught Rinoa's attention, she turned to him and found him racing for her, followed closely by a large great white shark. Angelo smacked into Rinoa slamming her into the wooden boat walls. She pushed off just in the nick of time as the shark slammed into the wall smashing it to tiny bits. Rinoa saw this and turned around and passed the shark, the shark made a quick stop and turn around and began to swim after them. Rinoa swam into the next room which happened to be a hall, she quickly chose a way, the left way. She began to swim faster now from the adrenaline rush of being killed, she let go of Angelo and he began to swim along side her. "Oh no" Angelo said as he saw them closing in on a port hole, Angelo slowed down as to might hint of another way to go, Rinoa didn't want this. She took hold of his fins and shoved him into the porthole, again he was stuck. She pushed hard on the tail and he popped free. Rinoa quickly pulled herself through the porthole followed by the destruction of it when the shark crashed into it. They were now swimming in the ship grave yard instead of the confines of the small rotting ship. Rinoa swam towards a large mast as to hopes to get the shark from tailing them, she passed right by it as planned, but Angelo wasn't so lucky as he smacked into it knocking him out. He quickly sank to the bottom, the shark also missed the mast but instead of going after Rinoa, he swam down and after Angelo. Rinoa turned around and saw Angelo sinking to the bottom right in front of a large ring that was left from an anchor. Rinoa began to swim down and for the large hole. She threw her bag off of her shoulder and stuck her hands through the hole as to catch Angelo, she caught him easily and pulled away quickly when she saw the shark coming for them and the hole. She pulled back with Angelo just as the shark crashed into the hole trapping it by its neck. Rinoa let go of the now conscious Angelo so he could swim, she swam down and grabbed her bag but before going back to the surface to show Selphie, she gave a sheepish smile to the imprisoned shark. "Yeah you big bully!" he spat at the shark as he showed off his tongue to him. The shark just chomped down to his last remark scaring the living daylights out of Angelo. Angelo quickly swam after Rinoa who was heading to the surface.

"Flounder," she began, "you are such a guppy." she told him.

"I am not." he protested.........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well how was this chapter? I hope it was good, I really liked the shark bit......and don't even bother telling me about the grammacil mistakes, I know there their...........

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. I Want To Be.....

Disclaimer 

Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters............

Note: If "... (...@.....com)" is reading this u must remember that Angelo was originally a dog, and he is playing the part of Flounder...dog's don't have much character except from hyper and lazy, so I couldn't bring much to Angelo the Dolphin now could I? I thought so....

~*_Hero*~_

_Chapter 4......._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Again," Rinoa began, "Selphie was very helpful."

"I agree." Angelo said as best he could without letting the pipe in his mouth fall out. "But I can't figure out how to make music with this." he told her as he looked down at the object with angered eyes.

"It probably only works on land." Rinoa told him. "But we have a bigger problem at hand." Rinoa told him.

"What is this bigger problem?" Angelo asked.

"We have to find somewhere to put this stuff." she said as she began to swim faster as if looking for the appropriate place to put them.

"I bet Irvine would know." Angelo suggested to her.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Rinoa. "I love you and that brain of yours!" she said as she turned around and kissed his forehead. Angelo smiled from the compliment and followed her closely.

"To the surface, right?" Angelo asked for conformation. Rinoa nodded and began to swim faster upwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are you, seagull chicks?" Irvine asked irritated as he flew around in a circle over his rock which he usually perched on.

"IRVINE!" a voice called from down below. Irvine looked down and smiled, it was his good friend Angelo. He dove down in the clear blue sky and steadily landed on the rock.

"Hey Rinoa, Angelo." he greeted as he looked to both of them. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he beat his wings lightly.

"Well," Rinoa began, "we are looking for a place to store all this stuff." she told him and spilled out the contents of her bag. Irvine's eyes lit up.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "that's alot of stuff." he said as he waddled down from the high point of the rock to the low point where they were at. Once he was down there he began to shovel through the objects with his wings. "Interesting" he finally said after a few minutes of rummaging. "So you need a place to put this stuff?" he asked just to make sure he heard correctly. Rinoa nodded. "Well," he began as he walked closer to Rinoa, "this crab told me that right below us and to the left there is a cave that has a hollow inside with little nooks where you can place all of your human objects." he told the mermaid. Rinoa smiled brightly. She gathered up her items and shoved them into her bag. She pushed off of the rock and swim back a few feet with her fins.

"Thanks Irvine!" she thanked him. She waved good bye, and dove into the water. 

"We appreciate it." Angelo also thanked and with that he dove in after Rinoa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is this it?" Quistis heard a voice ask behind her. She turned around to find Rinoa and Angelo pulling a large stone slab out of the way of a large opening.

"Now what are those two up to?" she asked herself as she swam after them. Rinoa pushed the slab aside and entered along with Angelo, and the door began to slowly close. Quistis began to swim faster towards the slowly closing stone, she passed through, she thought, until she couldn't swim anymore, her small fin was stuck in the giant rock! She grabbed onto a piece of sea weed and tried to pull herself free, it was a success, but to much of one as she flew forward and into a small rock. She swam back a little ways and rubbed her head. But that didn't last long as she saw Rinoa sitting on a rock in the middle of the cave and Angelo faithully staying right by her side. Quistis looked up and found light cascading from the very top, it was a large hollow cave that sparkled with every ray of light that the sun gave off.

"This is going to holed so much of the treasures that we find." Angelo told her as he looked around.

"I'm ready." Rinoa said, "ready to know all the people know." she told Angelo as she grabbed the book out of her bag and swam up towards the top but stopped half way.

"Look at this." she commanded Angelo, he came swimming up quickly, "dancing, that's what you can do with legs." she told him as she slammed the book and let it drop to the bottom. "and flippin your fins doesn't get you to far." she told him as she began to swim back wards in a circle around the edges of the hollow cave. She swam to the bottom again and picked up the fork. "Look at this," she said, "but who cares, I want more." she said as she dropped the fork and swam up, she swam up to the very top where the light came from she looked out of the small hole, "why couldn't I be there?" she asked. She began to sink to the bottom. "What would I pay if I could spend just one day on the sand?" she asked Angelo as he swam down beside her. She landed on one of the larger shelves and began to stretch out as if she was on a beach at that moment. "I'm a bright young women, sick of swimming, and ready to stand!" she said as she swam down and grabbed the book and swam back up, "I'd ask them my questions and I'd love to get some answers!" she said as she clutched the book to her chest. "like what's a fire and why does it burn." she said giving an example. "But when's it my turn!?" she called out as she swam up to the very top, she stuck her hand through it. "Out of the sea, for just one day, I wish I could be apart of there world." she told Angelo as she sank to the bottom as she twirled around effortlessly. She sank to the rock she was on in the beginning and sat there looking up at the small hole that let in a few light rays at a time.

"Oof" someone grunted behind them. Rinoa and Angelo quickly turned around to find Quistis fiddling with the book that had closed on her small fin.

"Quistis!" Rinoa said with shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked as if nothing had just happened.

"I followed you, I was interested in how you found this place." she told them as she finally wrenched her fin from the large and heavy jaws of the book.

"Well," Rinoa began.

"That's not important right now, what is is that you don't tell anyone!" Angelo interupted her as he got up in Quistis's face. Quistis pushed back and puffed herself up, making her look 3 times the size she originally was. "Stop that." Angelo ordered. "We know your a blow fish and we don't need more proof." Angelo said as he turned away from Quistis and back to Rinoa.

"I won't say anything if you take me along on your next search for human items." she said trying desperately to make a deal with them.

"Fine." Rinoa said with a tone of defeat in her voice.

"Well let's go right now!" Quistis urged as she grabbed Rinoa's hand and pulled her along Rinoa went with her as she pulled her hand, until a shadow came over them.

"What do you suppose?" she asked them as she wiggled free of Quistis's grip and swam out of the cave.........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, what did you think!?!?!? I hope this chapter was good....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. And He fell off....

Disclaimer 

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy 8.....obviously....if I did, you would be hear 'in about it...........

~*_Hero*~_

_Chapter 5......._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Where are you going!?" Quistis asked frustrated. Rinoa didn't respond, she just kept swimming up, up towards the dark spot of the water.

"Let's just follow her!" Angelo said as he began to swim after her, Quistis followed. When Quistis finally reached the surface she found Angelo, mouth wide open and gawking at something ahead of him, when she looked to Rinoa she saw her giggling and smiling. Quistis followed there eye line and gawked with them, there she saw a large ship shooting many colorful objects into the brilliant shades of orange only the sunsets gave off. Rinoa's smile got wider, this was her chance to see what humans were like, she took this chance and dove forward, towards the ship.

"Wait!" Angelo called, "what if they see you!?" he yelled as his voice volume went lower with every word.

"She isn't going to hear us!" Quistis told him.

"I know." Angelo acknowledged. 

"Let's follow her!" Quistis demanded, "we can't let her get killed!" she told him. Angelo nodded and swam after Rinoa along with Quistis.

"Wait!" Angelo commanded, "I know someone who wants to see this." he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The knocked against the side of the ship over and over. Rinoa looked around for a place to climb up, she found one to her left. She swam over to it and began to climb up using her hands. Once she was at the top she found a small wooden ledge she could sit on and watch them from a safe view point. She pulled herself up onto the ledge and sat down. She looked into the small opening, she found many people dancing and having a good time doing what they do normally. She smiled but her smile grew wider as she saw the man she had seen at the beach just a few days ago. He was sitting on a barrel playing his flute like had done on the beach just days before. 

"Hey kiddo!" a happy voice called up to her. She looked down to find Selphie on top of Angelo's head.

"Keep it quiet you guys!" Rinoa scolded as she looked back to the people on the deck.

"She's coming up!" Angelo told Rinoa as he flicked his head up causing the ever so light Selphie to fly up to where Rinoa was.

"Now," Selphie began, "let me see some human objects I can get!" Selphie said excitedly.

"You know how you wanted to see that human I like?" Rinoa reminded her. Selphie nodded. "Well, there he is." she said as she pointed to the man on the barrel. "His name is Squall." Rinoa told Selphie.

"Oh he is handsome, although I'm a crab so I doubt my opinion counts." Selphie reminded her. Rinoa just smiled and rolled her eyes. Rinoa looked on with Selphie and a breeze blew through Rinoa's hair. another breeze came but just alot stronger. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Selphie screamed as she fell off the ship.

"Selphie!" Rinoa called out. Angelo caught her with his forehead. 

"I'm just a fish but I think a storm is coming!" Quistis called up to Rinoa. Rinoa paid no attention to her, she just kept looking at the man. Another wind came causing the ship to speed up quite a bit. 

"Rinoa!" Angelo called up to her as they began to swim along side the increasing speed of the ship. "Come down!" Angelo commanded, Rinoa didn't oblige, she just kept staring. Another strong wind came. Rinoa was almost thrown off the side of the ship but she grabbed onto the edge of the hole to steady herself. 

"AHHHH!" screamed Squall as the barrel he was sitting on began to wobble, Rinoa's eyes grew wider, afraid of what was about to happen. Her fear came true as Squall toppled over the side of the ship and into the water. Rinoa covered her mouth in shock, but she didn't have time to gawk, she had to do something. She pushed herself off of the small wooden plank and dove into the water. Rinoa swam under the hull of the boat as to try to stop him from sinking any further. She saw him falling and twirling, unconscious as he sank beneath the waves. This got Rinoa's heart pumping. She began to swim faster using not only her fins but her arms as well. She was close now. 

"I'm coming" she whispered to him as if trying to lift his spirits. She smacked into him and grabbed him under his arm and onto his chest. She began to swim up with him quickly. She reached the surface and found that the waves were rough and large. "Where are the others?" she asked in a worried tone. She looked down to Squall who was slightly breathing and a determined look crossed her face. "I have to get him back to the ship." she reminded herself. She looked around, there was no ship. Rinoa's eyes grew wide with fear. She looked back to him and saw him, giving her the courage to take him so far. She began to swim for the beach where they had met just days before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Is he dead?" a worried Rinoa asked Selphie. Selphie scuttled over his body and to his foot, he placed the side of her head against the soul of his foot. 

"I can't make out a heart beat." she said sadly. 

"Wait!" Rinoa halted, "he is breathing." she said with a smile on her face as she saw his chest rise up and down. "What would I pay to stay here beside you?" she asked as if he was going to respond, "what would I do to see you smiling at me." she asked again as she began to stroke the side of his face with the back of her hand. Quistis and Angelo washed up onto the beach. Quistis washed up onto shallow part of the waters edge and Angelo washed up on top of a rock. Angelo blinked a few times and his draw dropped to the rock as he saw Rinoa saying something to the human. Irvine quickly waddled up and shut his mouth for him as he smiled at the two on the beach. 

"Squall!" someone screamed to Rinoa's left. She gave Squall a quick kiss on the cheek and dove back into the water. "Are you alright!?" a high pitched voice asked, it was obviously a girls. 

"This beautiful girl was saying something to me." he weakly responded. 

"Oh thank God your alive!" she exclaimed as she collapsed beside him. 

"Who was that girl?" Squall asked as he attempted to get up with the aid of her arm. 

"I don't know," she quickly said obviously in the hint of wanting to change the subject, "let's get you cleaned up." she told him as she helped him walk back to the large castle behind them. 

"Wait, I want to see that girl again." he told her weakly, she chose to ignore him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Great," Quistis began as she saw the two people walk away from behind a rock, "we missed our chance to look for human items." she complained. 

"So your on the search to?" Irvine asked. 

"Why of course." Quistis said rudely. 

"Just seemed like your the teacher type of person" Irvine told her. 

"It's 'just seems'" Quistis corrected him. 

"Yeah," Irvine began, "I was right." 

"Quiet both of you!" Angelo commanded, they both fell silent. 

"What an exhausting day," Selphie began from atop Angelo's head, "we might not have achieved anything, but we did have a fun little experience!" she said as she waved her claws in the air happily. "What do you think Rinoa?" she asked. "Rinoa?" she said trying to catch her attention. 

"Huh?" Rinoa said somewhat dazed. "Yeah sure." she quickly answered and she turned back to looking at the two figures walking away, but there were no bodies or humans. "Dammit." Rinoa cursed loudly. Rinoa let out a sigh. "Selphie," Rinoa began, "have you seen my new storage spot for my collections?" she asked. 

"No," Selphie said, "but I want to see!" she told her excitedly. Rinoa smiled. 

"Good, I'll show you." she told her as she dove into the water. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"It's so big!" Selphie cried happily. "There are so many things we could put in here!" she exclaimed as she looked around on top of Angelo's head. 

"Tomorrow we will go back to the ship grave yard and will search for items there!" Rinoa exclaimed. 

"NO!" Angelo protested. "We almost got killed last time. Rinoa just rolled her eyes. 

"Fine" Rinoa gave in, "we will go somewhere else." she continued. "But I don't know where." 

"I know!" Selphie cried out. "Why not the ship grave yard!" she said. 

"I already said-" Angelo began but was cut off by a claw being snapped in Angelo's face. 

"Respect the call!" Selphie said as she returned the claw to her side. "There are two ship yards!" she said. "There is one to the left and one to the right." she said pointing in both directions. "Which way were you going?" she asked. 

"To the left." Rinoa said. 

"Then we will go to the right." Selphie said, "maybe we can find that mans ship down there!" Selphie said excitedly, Rinoa didn't smile, she gave a frown, all those people who had lost there lives, and she was celebrating? 

"Tomorrow." Rinoa stated unhappily with that she swam to the door way, looked back and swam away. 

"I better follow her." Angelo said as he shook Selphie off of his head. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

A/N: Well? What did you think!? The next chapter should be up soon.... 

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. A Deciding Portrait..........

Disclaimer 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8....

~*_Hero*~_

_Chapter 6......._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Rinoa!" Angelo called after her as he swam as fast as he could as to try to keep up with her. She stopped and Angelo sped forward.

"What's wrong?" Angelo asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Why are you fish so happy?" Rinoa asked as she turned to him.

"We get lots of human items!" Angelo explained happily. "I thought you loved searching for human items." he said eyeing her curiously.

"Of course I do!" she said, "it's just that so many humans died." she said sadly.

"Then we won't go to that ship." Angelo explained. "Now lets go back to the others." Angelo said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok," Rinoa began, "if we are going to do this, we are going to have to do it right!" she told everyone as he pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"That is one big ship." Quistis stated as she gawked at the massive sunken ship in front of her.

"This might take all day to search for items!" Selphie exclaimed happily from in Rinoa's bag.

"Just look out for sharks." Angelo cautioned. Everyone nodded.

"Everyone follow me." Rinoa said as she began to swim for the ship. Just like ordered, everyone followed. Rinoa stopped in front of one of the port holes. "Angelo," she began as she motioned him in front of her, "you go in first, I can push you in." She said. Angelo nodded and plunged himself into the porthole. "Are you stuck again?" Rinoa asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Would you like to take a guess?" Angelo asked sarcastically as he began to move frantically about. Rinoa and Quistis giggled lightly, Rinoa put her hands to his tail and began to push, he popped in a few seconds later. 

"Quistis," Rinoa began, "You follow me once I get in with Selphie." Rinoa explained. Quistis nodded, and with that Rinoa pulled herself in.

"Where to first?" Selphie asked as she pulled herself up from the bag.

"How about down first." Quistis said as she pulled herself through. Everyone nodded.

"But how do we get down?" Angelo asked as he began to look around in all directions.

"Lets try to the left." Rinoa said as she began to swim to the left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh come on Squall." Zell said quite irritated. "Beautiful women don't just swim around in the middle of the ocean saving people's lives!" Zell complained as he got up from one of the dining room chairs.

"Well, someone saved me." Squall told him as he leaned at the glass window looking out at the ocean. That one Zell could not counter, someone had saved him.

"Well," Zell began, "maybe it was a mermaid." Zell guessed.

"Zell," Squall began as he turned to look at him, "I'm to old for those stupid fairy tales." Squall told him gruffly as he looked back to the ocean.

"It's no fairy tale." Zell said expressionless. "No girl is out in the middle of the ocean." Zell told him as he walked over to Squall. Now Squall couldn't counter that one, who the hell did save him?

"Look," Squall began, "I don't know who she is, but when I find her I'm going to marry her." Squall stated. Zell just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if you have any questions about mermaids and stories go to the library." Zell advised as he walked away leaving Squall alone with his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally we found a way." Angelo said happily as he swam down the staircase.

"Yes," Quistis began, "that did take a long time." Quistis said as she swam down also. Rinoa just followed. Once they were all down Rinoa began to speak.

"We will brake up into 2 groups." Rinoa told everyone. "Angelo and Quistis, you two go that way." she told them as she pointed to the right. They both swam in that direction. 

"That leaves us two!" Selphie cried happily from inside Rinoa's bag. Rinoa swam to the left and opened the nearest door. She peered inside, it was so dark, she could barely see anything.

"I can't see in anything." Rinoa complained as she began to wave her arms out in front of her. Selphie popped her head out of the bag.

"That's funny," Selphie began, "I can see fine." she stated as she looked around the room.

"Then you are now my eyes." Rinoa said as she placed her hands back to her sides. Selphie to another look around the room.

"Oh my gosh." she whispered.

"What?" Rinoa asked eagerly.

"Move forward." she instructed. Rinoa did and she bumped into something.

"What is it?" Rinoa asked excitedly.

"Just pick it up." Selphie commanded. Rinoa did as she was told an picked it up. "Now swim to the exit." Selphie commanded once more, Rinoa swam to the exit. Now she could see, she looked down at the object she held in her hands and found a painting of Squall. She traced one hand over his lips and dragged her hand to his eyes.

"Oh my gosh." Rinoa simply said. "Angelo, Quistis!" she called, "Get over here!" she commanded. They came swimming over to her in a mad rush.

"What is it?" Angelo asked in a worried tone. Rinoa just showed him the portrait and all his and her questions were answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where should I put it?" Rinoa asked excitedly as she swam all over the cave looking for an appropriate spot. She swam to the highest shelf. "Perfect." she wailed as she dove down and got the picture. She swam back up to the shelf she had picked. Angelo and Quistis came swimming up after her and watched her put the picture in the spot. She stared at it, she didn't bother turning away or changing positions, she just watched it.

"Rinoa," Angelo said attempting to catch her attention, it didn't but he decided to keep talking, "are you ok?" he asked.

"I want," Rinoa began, "I want to become a human" she stated as she looked up to the hole at the top of her cave...........

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Well what did you think? The next chap will be the best, hopefully...................

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. A voice for two tails.......

"Are you ready?" 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8....

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Cats Eye for actually being excited as to what happens next! thank you!

~*_Hero*~_

_Chapter 7....._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"What did you say?" Angelo asked, a shocked expression all over his small face.

"I-I" Rinoa stuttered, "I want to be a human." Rinoa stated as she moved ever so closer to the portrait.

"But I thought you said-" Angelo began but was cut off by Rinoa.

"I thought, and I was wrong." she said as she moved away from the portrait.

"Well," Angelo began, "even though I don't like this idea, I will help you achieve it and I won't stand in the way." Angelo said in a defeated tone. A smile lit up Rinoa's face. She grabbed his fins and gave him a big bear hug.

"I'll help you to." Quistis said.

"Thank you, both of you." Rinoa said gratefully.

"But i actually know a way that you can become human!" Selphie exclaimed as she desperately swam up to Angelo's head. She landed on Angelos head panting.

"How?" Rinoa asked eagerly as she swam close to Selphie. Selphie backed away slightly from the face just inches away from her.

"The sea witch." Selphie told her softly.

"The sea witch?" Rinoa repeated, she began to back away from her. "No, I couldn't possibly." Rinoa told her as she shook her head. 

"But you will be human." Selphie reminded her quietly. Rinoa took a deep breath in.

"Ok." Rinoa finally stated.

"Follow me, or ahem, Angelo." Selphie said as she pointed a claw to the top of the cave where the few light rays came through.

"But I would like to spend some time alone with Angelo for awhile." Rinoa said as she looked to everyone's faces. "C'mon Angelo." she ordered as she swam out of the top of the cave. Angelo shook Selphie off of his head and followed Rinoa, without getting stuck this time.

"I guess we will wait here for them." Quistis said as she swam down to look at the human objects they had collected previously. Selphie followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So you are serious about doing this?" Angelo asked as they swam along slowly.

"I am dead serious." Rinoa told him as she began to swim up. Angelo didn't follow her this time. "I want to atleast walk." she told him as she did a small flip in the water. "I want to dance." she told him as she began to twirl around in the water. "I want to do more than just flip my fins." she said as she wiggled her fins.

"Yes, I understand." Angelo told her as he swam over to her. "Let us not waste any more time and lets get going!" Angelo said in an fast tone. Rinoa smiled and nodded and swam for the hole that lead to her cave where the rest were waiting. Angelo stayed behind as a tear slipped from his eye. He shook his head hard and swam after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here we are." Selphie told them from atop Angelo's head. Ahead of them lay the dwelling of the sea witch. "Just a heads up, she is an octolady." Selphie warned. Rinoa nodded and swam ahead of everyone else and into the large opening.

"I see you have come to be a human?" someone said. The entrance was large and circular. Rinoa looked around at all the sides to see who was saying that. "Just swim ahead my child." the voice told her, she did as the voice commanded and swam forward. The rest followed her closely. Now they were in a large room with a cauldron in the middle of it. Someone slid from the very top of the room, it was the sea witch. "You want to become a human, correct?" she asked. Rinoa nodded. "Well, that's just way to simple." she said. "I also understand you are in love with this prince fellow?" she asked again. Rinoa nodded again. "Well my child, I shall turn you into a human on one condition and there is also a catch to this." she said.

"Ok." Rinoa said as she swam toward her and the cauldron.

"The catch is you must have the prince fall in love with you by the third day at sunset or you will turn into foam on the waves." she told her. "and since you can't get something for nothing,." she began but was cut off.

"But I don't have anything." Rinoa told her but the sea witch slammed one of her tentacles into her mouth.

"All I want from you is your voice." she said as if it was no big deal. Rinoa gulped loudly but nodded.

"Rinoa no!" Angelo called out but Rinoa didn't pay any attention to him.

"Perfect." she said happily. "Now stand in front of the cauldron." the witch commanded, Rinoa obliged and stood in front of the cauldron. The witch raised her hands above her head and one beautiful golden line came up from the cauldron. "Now sing." she commanded, Rinoa, again, obliged and began to sing. The stream quickly lunged for her mouth, hesitsted and dove into her mouth pulling out her wonderful voice. The beautiful ball of light sang on it s own. Rinoa watched as the golden line returned to the cauldron and her voice was trapped in a shell. The witch began to laugh as the same golden line circled her, ripping her tail into two and becoming legs. Rinoa frantically began to move around trying to swim up. Quistis, Angelo and Selphie swam to her quickly and began to swim up with her towards the surface as fast as possible. They reached the surface and Rinoa blasted out taking a much needed breath of air. She sank back in to the water and the three began to help her swim to the shore..............

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Well, she is human....How was this chapter? I hope it was good!!

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. A Clumsy Two legged Girl....

~*_Hero*~_

_Chapter 8..........._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"My nerves are shot!" screamed Selphie. "This is a catastrophy!" Selphie screamed again. "Do you know what her father would say?" she asked a panting Angelo. "I'll tell you what her father would say, he's gonna kill himself a crab that's what her father would say!" she told them. "I'm gonna march myself straight home and tell him." she said as she began to march back into the water. Rinoa quickly got up, grabbed her and held her in the palm of her hands and Rinoa began to shake her head with a depressed look on her face. "Don't you give me that face young lady!" Selphie commanded as she pointed a claw at Rinoa's face. "Maybe there is a way that we can get your voice back and go home with all of us and just be-" Selphie began but cut herself off as she saw Rinoa's face deepen with depression. "And just be miserable for the rest of your life." Selphie corrected herself. "I'll help you find your prince." Selphie gave in. Rinoa smiled and patted Selphie on the head and sat herself back down into the water smiling to herself as that everyone was on her side. 

"Well!" A voice screamed above. "Look what the shark dragged in!?" the voice screamed once more. Rinoa looked up and found Irvine diving through the air. Rinoa picked her legs up out of the water and placed her left leg on to her right, making them clearly noticeable. He perched onto her propped up left leg. He eyed her face carefully. "There is something different about you isn't there?" he asked. Rinoa nodded. "Hair cut?" he asked. She shook her head. Irvine put his wings to his under beak and began to scratch it as he thought deeply. "New sea shells?" he asked. Rinoa shook her head and began to bounce her left leg up and down, causing Irvine to bounce with it. "If I could just put my foot on it, I would-" he began but was cut off by Angelo. 

"She has legs you dolt!" he screamed. Irvine backed away in shock of both the fact that she had legs and Angelo screamed. "She traded her voice to the witch and got two tails, or 'legs'." he explained. 

"I knew that!" Irvine insisted as he flung his wing back and forth at him. "Well," Irvine began, "now that you are a human, you gotta dress like one." he told her as he looked at the beach. "Now let me see what we have to work with." he said as he waddled over to the beach. 

"I can help!" Selphie insisted as she scuttled over to where Irvine was picking up pieces of white mast. 

"Rinoa?" Angelo began. Rinoa put her hand on to a rock and began to lift herself up out of the water. "Will you remember when you are living with that prince guy?" he asked. Rinoa looked at him warmly. She nodded and her smile grew wider. 

"Will you remember me?" Quistis asked as she swam up next to Angelo. Rinoa nodded with a smile. 

"Good." Angelo said. 

"How about some of this?" Selphie asked Irvine holding a rope in her hand. 

"Perfect." he said as he took a glance at her. 

** 

"You look fantastic." Irvine said as he waddled in front of Rinoa. Rinoa wore a sail around her, a rope keeping in it's position around her waist. 

"I must agree." Angelo agreed from the water. Rinoa bent over a rock and looked at herself in the water. She smiled at her image. Irvine let out a loud whistling noise as he looked her up and down. She smiled at him. 

"Is anyone there?!?" a voice called. 

"Oh my gosh!" Angelo screamed. "Here he comes!" he yelled he dove into the water with Quistis and Selphie and Irvine perched himself on a ledge above her. Squall walked around the corner of the rocks. 

"Is anyone-" he began but cut himself off as he looked at Rinoa on the rock over looking the water. She stared back at him with happy eyes. "Excuse me, Miss." he called out as he ran up to her. She looked at him and a smile spread across her face. "Are you alright?" he asked as he looked at her clothes. She nodded happily. He put his hands onto the rock she was on and she quickly grasped them into her own. 

"Sir, Where are you going!?" a worried Zell yelled from behind the rock. He looked around it and found Squall and a girl holding hands. His eyes shot open to a tremendous size, almost commical. He began to run down the beach as fast as his legs could carry him. 

"Haven't we met?" Squall asked her. She nodded excitedly. "I knew it, you are the one!" he yelled once more as he moved closer to her. "What's your name!?" he asked in a hurry. Rinoa opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "What's wrong?" Squall asked. Rinoa pointed to her throat. "Oh, then you couldn't be who I thought." he said in a hint of disappointment. 

"Sir!" Zell yelled once more. Squall turned around and found Zell running like a maniac towards them. "We must be getting back to the castle." he told him. He looked to Rinoa. "And who might this be?" he asked as turned back to Squall.

"I don't know, but I want you to take her back to the castle and get her washed up." Squall commanded. Zell rolled his eyes.

"Come along." Zell commanded to Rinoa. Rinoa hopped off the rock and began to walk after him but tripped and landed hard onto the soft yet very packed sand. Angelo winced as he watched her fall.

"That's not very impressive." he told Selphie as she watched on with the same amount of embarrassment for her, as him.

"She'll do fine." Irvine insisted. 

"If I know the male species of humans, she'll do fine." Selphie told the others as they watched Squall help her off of the sand.

"Do you know anything about them?" Quistis asked in a mocking tone.

"No." Selphie quickly responded cheerfully. Irvine rolled his eyes.

"She's doomed." he quietly told them. While Rinoa was walking away with the support of Squall she gave the thumbs up sign and a huge smile on her face. Angelo gave the best fake smile he could to her. Quistis gave a worried look to her. Selphie bounced about the rock snapping her claws with delight while Irvine smacked a wing to his forehead and began to shake his head in disappointment and embarrassment for her....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A/N: Well, Well!?!?! What did you think!?!? I really hope it was good....I know i haven't updated this story for awhile but that's alright!! At least I have another chapter up!!_

**R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. A Rickety Old Pier....

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.......

~*_chapter 9*~_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The morning air was warm. It blew gently against Rinoa's face as she walked down the pier of the castle. Her skirt whipped about her white legs. She reached the end of the pier and looked over the edge into the clear blue water. She slowly took her seat on the edge. Her legs dangled over the oceans blue tranquil water. She brought her gaze up from the water below her feet and placed it upon the mindless rolling hills of waves. The waves sparkled brightly as they tumbled over one another. She smiled as the thought of her friends came to her mind. She could see them playing in the waves and darting in and out of coral. She could just see Quistis telling them the precise rules of the game, Angelo looking at dirt thinking it is some kind of human object, Selphie digging furiously in the water for a new human item to add to her collection and Irvine making desperate attempts to pick up any female he could get his dirty wings on. Rinoa's smiled slowly disappeared as the thought of them came more into mind. She was happy for them but she wasn't with them. Her best friends. She had sacrificed all of them in her life for love. The chance of him falling in love with a girl with no voice was very improbable. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought of how she would never see them again. Either way she looked at it, she was never going to see them. The tears pulled from her eyes and flew down her cheeks. She had sacrificed so much for this. To see him, to touch him, to hold him. It was a waste. She had better chances dreaming. She bent over the side and watched her salty tears race towards the water. They splashed lightly signaling they had become one with the sea. 

'If there is a God. Then let him grant this one wish to me.' she hoped silently as she looked to the sky. 'A kiss from Squall.' she prayed as her eyes scanned the clear blue sky. She shifted a bit causing her left arm to support her more than her right. But that quickly became a bad movement on her part as the wood under her began to creak madly. She cautiously looked down and found the wooden boards splintering. Her eyes grew wide with fright. Not of the fact that the wood was breaking but of the fact that water was below her, she had no clue how to swim with legs. In an attempt to run, Rinoa shifted her leg toward her chest. Again the movement caused more splintering of the wood. She bit her lip hard as she more and more splinters fly up from the boards. 

'Maybe I could make one big jump to the shore.' she thought to herself as she looked to her legs. She didn't waist any time as she threw herself to her feet. The boards under her feet cracked and fell into the water below. She tried to push off but there was no board. She fell backwards into the water, legs first. She shot down to the bottom like a torpedo. Her feet smashed against the bottom. She opened her mouth to scream for pain but nothing came out, only in. Water flowed freely into her mouth. She quickly shut her mouth for fear of swallowing more. 

***

Squall sat quietly at his desk as he pushed a diamond encrusted ring around with his finger. The ring rolled to and for across the wooden desk. The suns rays blasted through the large open window. The rays lay still along with the rest of the quiet room. The only sound made in the entire room was the ring to the wood and Squall's occasional sighing. The room had basically been quiet for years and years. The only person aloud _[(No pun intended)]_ to enter the room was Squall. Until he came of age to rule the kingdom or had found someone who he could share his life with, the room was to remain silent. He punched the ring with the tip of his index finger.

"Imagine," he began as he lifted the ring with his thumb and index finger. "You are going to be on women's finger. Lets hope I love her." he quietly continued as he examined it. "Rinoa." he blurted out. He took a puzzled look to his face from the outburst. He turned around and began to search the room. Squall silently searched the room with his eyes as they darted back and forth. He shook his head. "It was nothing, nothing at all." he assured himself. He took a deep breath of air and took his vision through the window and onto the pier. He smiled as he saw Rinoa there sitting perfectly still. He leaned forward on his desk, propping himself up with his elbows. His eyes became peaceful as they rested on the back of her head. Her coal black swayed with the wind. But his unusually tranquil disappeared as she suddenly jolted up from her sitting position but only to fall into the water. The wood had cracked under her weight. He quickly pushed open the window and flew out of it. Fortunately his room was on the first floor and at ocean level. He ran down the hill that connected the castle to the pier. He ran down the pier as fast as he could. He skidded to a stop as he laid eyes on the large hole at the end of the pier. He bent over the side of the whole and raced his eyes across the waters top in hopes of seeing her surface. To no avail, and he couldn't just sit and wait. He flung his jacket off of his shoulders and jumped in legs first.....

*********************************************

A/N: Well, well???? I know the end is kinda corny but was the rest good?? Like How Rinoa looks back at her life....humph....well just review...

**R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Hero of the Water...

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...

~*_Chapter 10*~_

_*********************************************************_

Rinoa felt a rush of water surround her body. The water was warm. She felt herself sink. She tried to breath, but got water, instead of air. She grabbed her chest in pain. She had to get out of the water. She began to move her legs around like a fish, no avail. Tears formed in her eyes. But the water quickly swept them from her. She began desperately moving hands in a downward force.

'Please, someone save me.' she hoped silently. She felt her feet touch the bottom and a horrible cramp feeling rushed over her chest. She was running out of air, and fast. She pushed herself up in the water. Propelling her to the surface. She was almost to the surface but felt herself floating back down.

'Not even a chance?' she asked nobody in particular. 'I don't even know his last name!' she thought angrily.

**

Squall swam through the clear blue water of the ocean, searching for the girl that had fallen in. He threw his eyes about the ocean floor and spotted her frantically jumping up, trying to reach the surface. He swam for her. He landed right next to her, but she didn't seem to notice him. He looked closer at her and found that her eyes were beginning to close. Squall's eyes rose up in shock. He grabbed her by the waist and began to swim up as fast as his legs could take him. He splashed through the surface and found themselves quite a ways from the beach.

"Shit." he quietly cursed. And with that he began to swim for the sandy beach.

**

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Rinoa go after that man." Selphie thought aloud as she paced the top of the rock.

"Don't worry about it." Angelo told her sticking his head out of the water.

"Have any of you seen her lately?" Irvine asked waddling up to Selphie. They all shook their heads. Irvine looked around curiously. "Where's Quistis?" he asked beating his wings lightly against his sides.

"She was here a second ago." Angelo said, now looking around. Angelo peered around the rock that Selphie and Irvine were on and found Quistis staring at something. He quickly swam up to her. "What do you see?" he asked her, looking back at the dock she was staring at then back to her. She didn't answer. "I command you to-" Angelo screamed but was cut off by a fin to his mouth.

"Watch." she commanded.

** 

Squall pulled himself and the girl onto the shore. She began to sputter wildly. He pushed his back against a rock that jutted out into the ocean and placed her head to his chest. Rinoa stopped sputtering and looked up to her hero. She smiled as she saw his face looking down at hers. 

'Thank you.' she mouthed. She placed her head back to his chest and nuzzled in. He smiled lightly and rested one of his gloved hands upon her head. 

"No problem, no problem at all." he said as he himself closed his eyes. Rest was not needed for either, but the feeling of protection in each others arms welcomed unconsciousness freely. Both fell asleep quickly.

Angelo stared in shock at the two on the beach. "Guys get over here." he beckoned quietly. Selphie and Irvine hurried to the edge of the rock and looked. Their jaws dropped at the sight that lay before them.

"Maybe this might work after all." Selphie said as she scratched her head with her claw.

"She just needs to keep falling into the water!" Irvine said as he flapped his wings lightly.

"I don't think that will work." Angelo told him with a roll of his eyes. "We just need to give him a little push." Angelo said.

"And how do we plan to do that?" Quistis inquired as she turned from the two on the beach.

"We will have to play by fin." Angelo told them. "We don't know what he has up his sleeve." Angelo added.

"Let's us hope it's flowers." Selphie hoped quietly............

*************************************

A/N: So??????????? How did ya'll like it!?!?! Been awhile since posted this no??

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
